


【毒埃／暴卡】Symbiose

by Featherice



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: 暴虐没有死在那场火灾中，为了证明不吃人脑也可以活下去，Venom与暴虐打了个赌。他们在巴黎开了一家甜品果子店。【这个东西居然有一点好吃，但没有Eddie好吃！】【这东西太他妈的好吃了，就和Carlton一样！】这就是个pwp甜饼的合集，每次做甜品的灵感都是各种“吃”宿主的新方法。





	1. Corsica

**Author's Note:**

> 人类就像Corsica，口感复杂，每一个阶段口味都不一样。对于我而言，Eddie就是巧克力，醇香的外皮下也是有苦味的。

Chapter 1

 

1

【Eddie，你们应该谈一谈，如果Riot愿意的话，我们可以…商量。】

Venom说得勉强，平日里说一不二的语气现在可以听出一点迟疑，Eddie可以想象出他委屈的样子。共生体透过宿主的眼睛死死盯住来客，对方要是有任何轻举妄动就立马准备护住Eddie。

说实话Venom很少会选择商量，大部分时间他的画风都是“能动手绝对不bb”。

当然，前提是你能虐杀对方。

“那么，Mr.Drake以及…Riot，你们是来吃早餐的吗？”

旧金山的清晨，Eddie穿着灰色帽衫，还有洗得有点发白，在裤脚处多了几撮线头，一看就知道是穿了很久的牛仔裤。拿着四瓶巧克力酱和两包炸薯球陪着应该在一个月前就炸死的Carlton，坐在丢了一堆没洗的衣服裹挟着袜子的沙发上。

场面一度十分滑稽。

2

这一切都要从一个小时前说起，所有的事都在一个小时前偏离了正规。

【别开门！Eddie！】

那是他们买完早餐后的几分钟，上一秒Venom还在撒娇卖萌＋威逼利诱求着Eddie给他多买一瓶巧克力酱，后一秒黑色的机体直接从手臂中窜出，死死护住拿着餐包的Eddie。

“你最好告诉我怎么了，我拒绝像个神经病一样继续站在这里。”

Eddie拼命想摆脱Venom的控制，他已经警告过体内的共生体，不要随意控制他的行动。这让Eddie感觉自己像是个被二十四小时监护的孩子。当然，Venom从来就没听过。

此时旧金山的清晨还是很宁静，丝毫看不出几分钟后的修罗场。

最先出现异常的是门，它从里面被打开。

“嘿，Eddie，好久不见。”

门开了，Carlton的脸出现在门后，配着身后Eddie的公寓，让人一阵晕眩。

【我让你别开门。】

Venom用肉眼可见的速度立马覆盖住Eddie，时至今日他依旧没有什么把握能赢下Riot，无论是一成胜算还是三成胜算，四舍五入都是没有。

【Venom，我们该谈一谈。】

Riot没有完全显露，他从Carlton身后探出一个脑袋，看得出来，火箭对他的影响极大，灰色共生体的肌肤上全是斑痕。

3

“你们回不去了，所以就来找我？”

Eddie试图搞明白Carlton的意思。他从来没有搞懂过这个该死的有钱人，他一边延缓了癌症病人两倍的死亡速度，一边又选取流浪汉做人体实验。明明是两种人会做的事却全部都集中在一个人身上。身为记者他的职责是曝光所有的黑暗面，即使有时候需要他做出评论，但他很清楚并不能很清楚地评判一个人。

他无法评判Venom，也无法评判Carlton。

现在，最令他震惊的还是这个男人会来找自己。

“你让我看到一个不同的可能性，仅仅属于我们的，不同的，可能性。”

Carlton看上去比Riot要好一点，火箭的伤害已经基本看不出来，不知道是Riot把他保护得太好，还是他另外找到了治愈的方法。Eddie仔细地把这个害得自己落魄半年多的罪魁祸首打量了一遍，最后还是选择让对方把话说完。

“Eddie，我和Riot想知道Venom和你的看法。”

【Venom，你为什么愿意留在这颗星球？】

4

直到他们到达巴黎，Eddie都有点没缓过劲，Carlton的私人飞机是很舒服，但到底是为什么他就被立马逼着辞了工作跑到大洋彼岸的巴黎？！

有没有搞错？我是个记者！

【既然Venom说有东西可以代替人脑，那我就看看是什么东西这么美味？让他不惜背叛我。】

“Carlton，道理我都懂，可为什么我人在巴黎？！”

Eddie心里计算着自己现在订票从巴黎飞回旧金山，和老板解释一下刚刚那通辞职电话其实是被某外星人逼着自己干，并求他给自己复职的几率有多大？

“巴黎是全世界甜品最好吃的地方，包括巧克力。”

“你就这么相信了Venom的话？巧克力可以拯救世界？你不是一直都认为地球人太多，不屑于和地球人交往吗？不是，那既然如此，你以前怎么没尝试这么干！”

Eddie指着面前已经装修好的甜品店面完全无法理解这位真.有钱人的脑子里想的是什么？

火箭爆炸后生命基金也做了相应的赔偿，Eddie并未继续跟踪报道，但据报纸上登出的消息，这间由Carlton一手创建的商业帝国并未完全倒塌。

“Eddie，我失败了一次，我要知道我是为什么失败。”

Eddie从很早开始就有一种预想，从他开始注意到Drake时，禁不住怀疑这个人的智商与心理年龄是都成正比。而现在他确定了，Carlton所表现出来的胜负欲和固执己见完全像是一个孩子的表现。

他蛊惑别人相信自己的实验，那么多人愿意和他一起做这件事，是因为他的真心实意。他打心底看不起人类的构造，也是真心实意想为人类找到未来。他就是个理想化的孩子，从没遭受过现实的打击。

5

【这个店铺太蠢了。】

Venom分裂出机体，无限的延展性让他可以肆无忌惮地在还没有开业，厚铁门阻止了公众视线的店铺里逡巡。而Eddie，Carlton与Riot则站在还没有装饰好的店铺中央面面相觑。

“强大的狩猎者会为自己的领地划分范围。”

Carlton几近痴迷地望着Venom，Eddie猜测Riot和他的交流应该十分糟糕，因为Venom告诉过他，共生体的领地是宿主。

“不，他只是在找巧克力。看起来……你似乎并不是特别了解他们。”

Venom回到了Eddie身边，他对Riot依旧有一种惧怕，但又固执地护着Eddie，最后就表现出一副要英勇就义的模样死死拉着Eddie。

“那么这家甜品果子店的主厨是谁？”

Eddie天生心大，他既然能接受自己身体里莫名其妙多了一坨共生体，也就能接受前两天被自己炸死的人现在要拉着自己开甜品店。

“你和我。”

“你不会是想通过控告食物中毒让我身陷囹圄吧？”

“你要让我相信这个星球还有救。”

Carlton看着他，黑色的眼睛里全是漠然，Eddie挑了挑眉头，他感受到前所未有的压力在逼近自己，这种不答应他现在就出去毁灭地球的样子是怎么回事！

“好吧……那我们从装修开始吧。”

6

“这太少女了，我拒绝在店铺里用粉色的玫瑰。”

“甜品本来就是很少女的东西，我总算知道Anne为什么会把你甩了。”

旧金山的王牌记者与旧金山的首富在巴黎就甜品店的装修风格叒起了一次争执。在过去的一个月中，他们已经在吊灯，壁炉，厨房，玻璃门样式与摆放物件等方面引发了大大小小的争吵。而两个共生体的氛围也从一开始的剑拔弩张变为了闲谈吃瓜。

【人类都这么……啰嗦吗？】

Riot一边吃着昨天Carlton买回来的Corsica①，一边扭头看向正在检查吊灯的Venom。和Carlton不理解Eddie一样，他也无法理解Venom，他们原本是两个种族，但Venom和Eddie却做到了毫无隔阂。

嘴里的巧克力开始散去，科西嘉岛的橙皮开始占据味蕾的主要部分，苦涩的口感令Riot心烦，但橙皮特有的清香却奇迹般的安抚了他。

【人类就像Corsica，口感复杂，每一个阶段口味都不一样。对于我而言，Eddie就是巧克力，醇香的外皮下也是有苦味的。他还说我是话唠，明明自己才是。】

碎碎念完的Venom转头继续手里的事情，Eddie说等把店铺开好，他就可以每天吃到Eddie做的巧克力，Eddie自己都不知道他围着围裙的模样有多辣！

“白色的玫瑰，我的底线。”

“好吧，但是把那个讨厌的黑色的糖果罐给我扔出去！”

Carlton说着就走向了柜台，白色的吧台上放了透明的罩子，准备摆放甜点，而玻璃罩上面还放了一排糖果罐，就像每一家甜品店一样。

只是他们的糖果罐是一种诡异的黑色。

Carlton抬眼就能看到和糖果罐的同款黑现在正缠绕在金色的吊灯上，古典木色的低调加上暗金色的奢华被完美集中在一盏灯上。他满意得注视着已经装修为歌剧院风格的甜品店，优雅的英式与浪漫的法式完美结合在这间店铺中。

木质墙壁上也镶嵌了一堆小东西，最中间写着店铺的名字。

Symbiose。

共生。

7

【Eddie，你已经好久没有给我吃东西了！】

“你十分钟前才把Saint Germain②咽到肚子里，你和Riot一共吃了五块。”

Eddie现在唯一庆幸的是他们来巴黎的所有费用都由Carlton一手承包，Venom与Riot的胃现在是由绿油油的美金填满的。而如他所想，Riot并没有再找茬，不知道是因为受伤还是因为别的什么。

共生体对甜品似乎天生就没有抗力，Venom逃不过的巧克力，在Riot那里同样适用。

【可是我已经一个月没吃人了！】

委屈的Venom匍匐在案板上，一开始他把所有的精力都放在防备Riot上，确定了这位不知道比他强多少倍的首领并不想伤害Eddie后，他的小九九就开始泛滥。

“我们怎么说的，在巴黎不准吃人。”

Eddie看着买回来的一堆食谱，他根本不明白Carlton为什么执着于让自己制作甜品，稀里糊涂地答应下来后才后知后觉地发现除了简单的快餐，他根本不会做甜品！

【Eddie，我已经很久没碰你了……】

Eddie在调制巧克力酱的手轻微停顿了一下，然后他缓慢地放下了白色的瓷碗。在Venom意有所图的眼神下，给了自己的共生体一个得体的微笑，转身就以迅雷不及掩耳之势向外跑去。

仿佛他真的跑得掉一样。

而当他被Venom压在厨房的案板上恍若一块待宰的肉时，Carlton却刚好从旋转的白色楼梯上慢慢走下。

Venom紧扣住爱人的下颚，宽大的舌头舔过Eddie的牙龈，从唇部开始的软肉被尽数游走，黑色的机体拉高自己宿主的双手，之后幻化出绳子一样的东西紧紧捆住了Eddie的手腕。

Eddie惊吓般倒抽口气，Venom这次是真的被憋得太久，他能感受到共生体扑面而来的欲望。原本他以为人类只能被共生体感知，但经过这么久的相处他渐渐能摸清Venom的感受。虽然不能像Venom对自己那样精准，但强烈的占有欲他完全可以感知。

而Venom的欲望影响到了他，身体里如排山倒海般袭卷而来的酥麻感一下子控制了人类。全身的血液都逆流到下腹的欲望处，并且源源不绝地全部集中在难以启齿的部位。身下的蜜穴也有了反应，以往被占有的回忆让那里开始酥麻，潜意识希望有火热的欲望来填满它。

【Eddie，你有反应了。】

体内不正常的灼热开始蔓延到身体的每一个角落，Venom的触手也尽职尽责得挑逗撩拨着爱人的欲望。阴茎开始挺立，敏感的皮肤贴在牛仔裤的布料上令人难以忍受，Eddie紧咬着下唇，希望用深呼吸来缓解眼下的尴尬。但无论怎样压抑，还是隐忍不住欲望的渴切，发出抑制不住的呻吟声。 

他被Venom影响到动情。

Venom的舌头还是没有放过Eddie的唇，尖牙磕在下颚处有一种细细的刺痛感，Eddie轻呼出的声音带上了压抑的欲望，一下子就让Venom再也无法忍耐。

黑色的触手拉下他的内裤，腰杆向前猛力一挺，蛮横地插入了未经前戏扩张的小穴中。

“我…靠……Venom，你他…妈轻点！”

下身被共生体粗暴地撑开并用黑色的机体塞满，Eddie忍得全身是汗，他的身体的确习惯了被共生体插入，但这不代表可以这么乱来。平日里柔软的机体在此刻却坚硬无比，Venom暂时停下了动作，享受着紧致温暖的蜜穴，等待着Eddie的恢复。

“前…面……弄一下…前面…”

Eddie的阴茎直直挺立着，敏感的肌肤完全暴露在空气中，任何的风吹草动都能让他疯狂，偏偏今天Venom就是不愿碰他，独独让他一人在快感与痛苦中煎熬。

“哦，对了，还有这里…”

Venom用一支触手拿起白色的瓷碗，里面的巧克力酱还是温热的，粘稠的流体似乎马上就要成型，咖啡色的液体散发出不一样的香味。

Venom看着自己最爱吃的食物心生一念。

【Eddie，你刚刚逃什么？】

触手把瓷碗中的液体抖落，顺着容器的弧度，巧克力酱开始倾斜下落，而Eddie也反应过来Venom要做什么开始拼命挣扎。

【乖…别动……】

Venom又分出一个触手，径直压住了Eddie的腰，埋在他体内的阴茎随着巧克力酱滴落的频率开始律动抽插。前方是与体温不同的温度，后方是每一下都带出软肉的抽插，Eddie再也无法分神做任何事情，连维持着在欲望中的呼吸都显得困难。

大概半小时后，巧克力开始成型，Venom观察到褐色的液体变得干涸，开始最终的冲刺。喑哑的叫声在厨房中回荡，Eddie全身泛着不正常的潮红，被吻得红肿的唇微微张开，不间断地发出一些难以忍耐的呻吟，哀求与喘息。但不哀求声只会让自己的爱人对方更为猛烈。

他的双手仍被绑在头顶，两个膝盖架在Venom身上，下体被直接打开，在几乎要失去意识的情况下，他不知这场性事究竟持续了多久，而这一切还要再继续多久。 

“让我……射……给我……”

巧克力禁锢住的欲望逼疯了他，前端的受限也让后方的蜜穴更为紧致，Venom享受着Eddie的哀求，想起刚刚他要逃跑的样子，腰部开始更为用力。

【Eddie…You are mine.】

他俯下头舔过敷着巧克力的阴茎，一边加速了对爱人的抽插，一边用舌头细心刮过每一寸沾了酱的地方。

最终，在巧克力的味道中Eddie射出了浊液，全身抽搐着躺在Venom怀里。

Eddie就是我的Corsica，被巧克力包住的Eddie！

6

【那是你们人类的交配吗？】

“嗯……是的。”

Carlton根本没想过Venom与Eddie会是这样的关系，应该说他根本就没想过人类与共生体还可以这样结合。

“他们是个例，大多数人类都不这样。”

Carlton补充了一句。

【那我们呢？】

Riot很少对地球的事情感兴趣，但就在刚刚，他承认，自己感兴趣了。

如果躺在那里的不是Eddie，而且Carlton，那又会怎么样呢？

或许……

值得一试………

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

注  
①：名为Corsica的巧克力，里面包裹着产自科西嘉岛的橙皮，是巴黎巧克力店Patrick的招牌。  
②：名为Saint Germain的糕点，由饼干和巧克力慕斯做成，是巴黎甜品店Pascal Caffet的招牌点心。


	2. Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Riot的口味真奇怪。】
> 
> 只有Riot自己知道，奶油在Carlton身上有多么美味。

Cheaper 2

 

1

“不！Riot，停……下来……”

【不，你无法骗我，任何人都不能。】

Riot把Carlton的一身西服除尽，他历来没有什么好脾气，不论是对Venom这样的同类还是Carlton这样的人类。天生的领导力和出色的身体能力完全可以让他为所欲为。

深灰色的机体不出几秒就让自己的宿主浑身赤裸，常年泡在实验室不出门的男人在西服下是几近完美的躯体。白皙的肌肤上透着一层情欲初动的粉红，一向诱惑人心的嘴此刻除了发出急促的喘息和哀求外，什么都说不出来。

Riot欣赏着眼前的人，这是他第一次认认真真地欣赏一个地球人，他历来认为人类的进化是失败的，脆弱的生命永远都不可能有美丽的火花。

直到现在，他承认，自己有失偏颇。人类这种生物，还是有很美的时候的。

银色的机体拉开Carlton的小腿，逼迫他为自己展开身体，敏感导热的皮肤能感受到身下的肌肤柔软又温暖，与其他人截然不同的触感引发了Riot的冲动。

Carlton在很久前就想过把自己交给Riot，但他没想过是以这样的方式。

身体不受控制得在微微战栗，这样的的反应满足了Riot。他更加肆无忌惮。

一瞬间他体会到了欲望高涨，机体开始幻化出勃起的阴茎，紧紧抵住Carlton的下身。 

“你…们……难道不是……无性繁殖吗？”

想起自己堆在实验室的无数报告，Carlton的欲望都被这个发现压下去一半，他把自己所有的精力都压在了共生体身上，到头来却发现自己还没有一个记者了解他们，这令他感受到了愤怒。

愤怒转化为偏执，他执着地想要了解这群来自于外太空的产物，所以到这个时候都不忘自己的研究。

这惹恼了Riot。

Riot的脾气比Venom更加糟糕，如果说Venom对Eddie的性是出于契合的爱意，那Riot对Carlton的性就只能算好奇掺杂着胜负欲与占有欲，在极端负面的情绪中酝酿出的畸形。

Carlton下意识地想要躲藏，共生体强烈的欲望同样影响到了他，而契合度稍差的他也完全没有Eddie对Venom那样的潜意识纵容。

身体颤抖得更剧烈。

明知事情到这里已经无力挽回，但内心的害怕仍令他不自觉地挪动身子想逃。殊不知越是犯规的动作，那些轻微的摩擦，越能让Riot发狂。

共生体张开尖牙满布的嘴，令人恐惧的舌头就在Carlton的面前含住他的耳朵，品尝着男人的耳垂，触手不安份地游走在臀沟之间，冰凉的机体直接撩拨着他的神经，最重要的是Riot开始尝试内部控制自己的宿主。 

共生体可以控制宿主的一切，包括思想动作与神经。

就算是极端不自愿的情况下，Carlton的下身还是不由自己得随着Riot的动作拱起。

【你们人类都是这么口是心非的吗？充满谎言的生物，现在，求我操你。】

Riot又逼近了他的唇，舌头划过微张的两片红唇，他了解Carlton，比任何生物都了解，包括人类自己。温热的触觉从唇畔移向耳际，呵了一口气，又从耳际移到喉结处。尖利的牙齿如吸血鬼般按压住喉结跳动的血管，刺痛感和体内被撩拨的快感双重叠加，化为了一种更加难耐的感觉。

他止不住地开始颤抖，身体涌上的热潮把一切事物都变得模糊，唯有血液的快感和肌肤都刺痛能让他清晰地感受到自己还活着。

Riot看着他的样子，更加迷恋人类现在的模样，这种复杂的生物在这一刻值得细细品尝。

触手一路挑逗，酥痒从下腹蔓延全身，阴茎高高地挺立，但Riot却故意避开了那处，反而把重心放到了上身。手指捏住胸前玫瑰色的突起不断撩拨，灰色的手指只要轻轻扭转，Carlton就发出一阵呻吟。这样的反应娱乐了Riot，他低头含住樱桃，狂吸着乳晕，得意地享受身下人儿的剧烈颤抖。 

【配上奶油的滋味会怎样？】

2

“我以为你这样的富二代不会做饭。”

“在不知道干什么时，我喜欢到厨房转换一下精神。”

Carlton没有理会Eddie的冷嘲热讽，他早就习惯了记者对人说话的方式。在早一些与Eddie交谈的过程中，他对Venom选择Eddie的结果表示了理解，原因是据他了解Venom也算是共生体中的好脾气。潜台词昭然若揭，拐弯抹角地损了Eddie。

“你也会有不知道干什么的时候？你说真的吗？或许你可以想想怎么毁灭地球…”

一个月的相处倒是让Eddie越发有恃无恐，他依旧没搞明白Carlton想干什么，但他确定Carlton自己也不知道自己想干什么。他似乎在寻找人类的不同面，这或许是Riot的意思。Venom这么猜测，毕竟Riot是个领袖，他得明白自己面对了什么。

但Eddie却不这么认为。因为Carlton自己可能都不了解人类。

“我有想过，但我那是为了拯救人类。”

“哇……好吧，不过你失败了。就和这个慕斯一样。你越是拼命想往里加奶油，它就越慢成型。Carlton，你曾经是个很优秀的人，但你的方法用错了。”

看着再次失败的巧克力慕斯蛋糕，Eddie叹了口气，他承认这个东西没有饼干好上手，每一次从冰箱里拿出来都会出现不同程度的坍塌。而鸡蛋与明胶粉的备用量也随着失败品的次数增多而增多，Eddie转身又拿出一个鸡蛋，淡黄色的鸡蛋壳被熟练的男人磕出条缝，然后是同样熟练的操作。

第一百零七次的尝试。

Eddie把刚刚失败的蛋糕丢到一旁的盘子里，不出一秒，Venom就很自觉得把那个盘吃干抹净，还用舌头舔了三遍。

【Venom你能有点出息吗？】

Riot看着都觉得丢人。

【出息比Eddie重要吗？】

Venom反将一军，噎得昔日的领导想扯着他的领子出去打一架。

3

“我可以试试吗？”

Carlton适时打断了Riot的计划，他看着Eddie，漂亮的眼睛里是跃跃欲试。Carlton想出的计划很纯粹，甜品店，巴黎，都不是重点。

最关键的是Venom与Eddie。

他想知道Venom与Eddie是怎么相处的。

其实他并不需要如此大费周章，不论到了哪里这两个逗逼的相处模式都不会发生改变。但他不能每天都弄出个大新闻，逼着金牌记者天天都往他这儿跑。

索性干脆把他们扯到人生地不熟的地方，二十四小时盯着自己的答案们。

“当然，你继续我去上课。记得把烤箱关了，开久了，据说会炸，你知道的，他们不太喜欢爆炸。”

Carlton心想，我也不喜欢爆炸。

距离甜品店开张还有三天，Eddie在Venom无数次的无理取闹后决心还是去上一个甜品速成班。在巴黎这个知名的美食城市，大师级别的速成班也比比皆是。

虽然每一次上课都要在一堆贵妇中夹缝生存，但Eddie还是凭借着自己优秀的学习能力和实践能力让老师点头认可。

凡事都要靠练，尤其是做饭这样的手艺活，Eddie报班的第一天就亲眼看到女同学把做好的一百块手指饼干直接倒进垃圾桶。速度快到他来不及阻止，熟练程度堪称奇迹。听说这在甜点师中是见怪不怪的常事，每个学生每天至少都会做出足够供应一个烘焙坊的甜品量。除了垃圾桶，每人可以收留那些“失败品”。

Eddie想，那是因为你没有养一只每天都能吃下一头大象的寄生虫。

Venom在某种意义上是个称职的“垃圾桶”。有时候Eddie关于Carlton任性的坏心情也会被这个垃圾桶收走，留在被巴黎美景渲染的好心情。

【你为什么要和他废话这么多？】

“我得预防着他不要又出去毁灭地球。”

Eddie今天穿了一身帽衫，他推门走进街角处的家乐福，在收银员了然的目光下把所有的黄油与鸡蛋扫荡一空。路过收银台时，Venom悄悄地从他身后拿了一包巧克力，Eddie对完账单后简直想把这个费钱到家的寄生虫扔出去。

“这周第三次，今天才周三！Venom，我警告你，不许再这样偷拿巧克力！”

【哦。】

一边拆包装，一边敷衍回答的Venom根本没把视线搭在宿主身上，只是专心致志得把所有巧克力倒进嘴里。

“有我做的好吃吗？”

要不怎么说男人的胜负欲大于天，不计较Venom偷拿巧克力，某未上岗的甜品师倒是对自己前些天被吃掉的作品耿耿于怀。

【你才做几次？当然是人家做的好吃！】

实事求是的Venom在吃的问题上从来不和Eddie含糊，就像在吃人方面Eddie不和他含糊一样。

“……你去找人家吧。”

【Eddie，你不需要做的好吃，你本来就很好吃。】

从来只有自己泡别人，从来没有被突然说情话的Eddie此刻总算体验到什么叫心跳的感觉。

4

【Carlton，你做出来的比那个人类还要差劲。】

Riot丝毫不留情面地对Carlton说。

“第一次做，人类的学习能力有限。”

【没用。】

Riot的声音再次从身体里传来，Carlton扯出一个苦笑，人类的身体本就没用，要不是看过太多的无可奈何，他又怎么会把眼光投放在宇宙。

“丢了吧。”

白色的垃圾桶里只有包装袋，Eddie做失败的那些东西全部都被Venom包揽，倒是给他剩了一笔垃圾袋的费用。

【我尝尝。】

Riot的舌头直接卷过“失败品”，在下落到垃圾桶的前一刻接到了那个失败的甜品。Carlton没来得及制止，就直直得望着他尽数吞下。

桌子上还有各种剩下的材料，白色的奶油打多了堆在一旁，草莓，蓝莓，黄桃这些常用的水果占了一半的桌面，看上去是十分杂乱。Carlton打心底嫌弃Eddie，什么样的男人才能把厨房弄成这个模样。然后他又想到了那个晚上，Eddie在桌子上被黑色的共生体进入，压抑在门后的呻吟把夜色衬得愈发糜烂。

【奶油太多了。】

Carlton逃也似的离开厨房，天色已经开始暗沉，Eddie和Venom拎着大包小包的食材回到了店铺。Riot对Venom不屑一顾，有时候出言嘲讽，有时候干脆不理，Carlton从没深究过他们的关系，倒是Eddie有时候会主动和他说话。这让Riot搞不懂那个男人的想法，他以为他们之间是单纯的敌视。

【这个城市……很吵。】

塞纳河的游船，埃菲尔铁塔的灯光，香榭丽舍大道尽头的凯旋门，行走在巴黎街头的旅人们，巴黎是座吵闹的城市，但旧金山也不安静。Carlton摸不清Riot的意思，是不高兴还是愤怒，还是既不高兴也愤怒。

“地球本来就很吵，人类也是这样的。”

【你和他们不一样，你有我。】

Riot是君临天下的，他不需要展示自己的原貌，那种单单从气势开始就能让人不可反驳的专制，是任何生物都不能挣脱的。Riot能选择自己，Carlton打心底高兴，他崇拜力量，他信仰Riot，他愿奉献自己的全部，只要Riot能满足他的愿望。

【你在想那天晚上。】

“啊……不…”

【你无法欺骗我。】

Riot把他压到了落地窗上。

5

Carlton的确在想那天晚上的事，他从未向那方面想过，人类与共生体的关系脱离了他原有的想象，Eddie真的找到了一个让他想都不敢想的方法。

性欲拉进了他们的关系，加紧了契合度。

【我知道你在想什么，你可以试试。】

Riot说的试试，便是做的意思。

Carlton的脊梁霎时挺得笔直，欲望如不受控制的火焰蔓延到全身。那是从内里被勾起的疯狂，完全不受他的控制。

触手从背部逐渐渗出，手腕，脚腕，乳尖，喉结……每一处敏感都被照顾到，每一处敏感都没被放过。

“Riot……求你……” 

温暖的体热流转传递、光滑的皮肤被压在玻璃窗上摩擦，背后的机体与前方的玻璃都是冰冷，在呼之欲出的灼热中他感受着夹击的冰凉。

Riot残忍地笑着。

耳中听的是Carlton百般强忍，不甘不愿却硬被染上情欲的呻吟声，眼前看的是眉头紧锁，求着他进入身体的面容。从很久之前他就听过有人称Carlton为“玫瑰”，他的确是带刺的玫瑰。

触手扯开Carlton的双脚，让他的下身彻底暴露在Riot眼前。

【看着这座城市，看着你们的星球。】

刹那间Carlton屏住了呼吸，Riot将他转向了窗户外，他看着街上行走的人群，孩子们手上的红气球甚至已经要飘到眼前。而Riot的触手却裹上了他的性器，从龟头的软沟到挺立的柱体，尤其是敏感的前端，每一个毛孔都被细细抚慰。他拼命地屏住呼吸，生怕激烈的喘息被别人看到，Riot丝毫未曾顾忌，大开大合的动作发出的撞击声足够引人注目。

【你希望被这座城市看到吗？】

欲望被熟稔地刺激着，Carlton感到一阵阵无可抑止的快感从Riot游走过的地方涌出，他哭泣着摇头，背德与半公开的隐秘感化为更加敏感的触觉，无时无刻不让他恐惧Riot的挑逗。

他试图把体内这种突如其来的，陌生却又带点痛苦的感觉压下去。 

【不要抗拒我。】

Riot的声音低沉而又沙哑。 

 

“啊啊……不要………啊……”

浊白的液体喷涌而出，Riot满意地看着失神的Carlton，他内心的暴躁从那一夜之后渐渐满溢，他无法忘记那时候Venom的表情。

共生体很难在除了进食之外的时间喜悦，这种感情对他们来说就是不存在的。但那一夜的Venom是满足又愉悦的，他拥有着自己的宿主，仿佛拥有了所有。

【那个慕斯，配上你，会更好吃。】

Carlton根本没有反应过来，Riot从厨房拿走的奶油直接混着刚刚Carlton喷射出的浊液塞进Carlton后方的蜜穴中。 

“别…那是……甜的……”

男人不自禁地发出呻吟，Riot的触手通过润滑轻而易举地攻入了后方狭窄的小洞，忽然触手寻到一个突起，Riot几乎是猛地一按。Carlton刚刚射过的阴茎又再度挺立。 

“不…不要……那里！求你……求你……”

Riot把他的腰抬得更高，大腿分得更开，以便自己能更深入他的身体，Carlton能感受到冰冷的触手开始进入他的蜜穴。那根长硬的异物狠狠擦蹭过肠壁，舒服得几乎让人晕过去的快意伴随着热辣辣的刺痛。Riot在后方蜜穴中大开大合得抽插。

异物侵入带来的刺痛感让Carlton锁紧眉头，但剧痛之中夹杂着的难以言喻的刺激更加让他束手无策。

越来越快的触手在狭窄温暖的蜜穴里激烈的抽动，宿主被快感控制的表情更激起了Riot内在的野性，他的动作越来越猛烈。 

“嗯……嗯……啊……”

Carlton高昂着头，纤细的脖颈向后弯到了极限，身子无法抑制得颤抖着。Riot享受着在他体内冲刺带来的无限快感，同时，那根触手犹不忘继续刺激他的前端。

蜜穴被强势地贯穿，前方又被刺激，他的理智在前后夹攻中几乎丧失殆尽。身体猛地绷紧，他呼唤着Riot的名字，在前所未有的高潮中失去了神智…… 

6

“Carlton，你昨天用了多少奶油？冰箱里怎么全部没了？”

“你今天再做点吧……Riot昨晚吃的。”

Eddie和Venom面面相觑，什么时候共生体还爱上了奶油？

【Riot的口味真奇怪。】

只有Riot自己知道，奶油在Carlton身上有多么美味。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【有钱人和好人，好吧，这个星球还是应该存在一些好人的。】

1

【我可以吃了第一个客人来表达庆祝吗？】

“不可以，你们共生体表达庆祝的方式都这么奇怪吗？”

【我们没有庆祝，但我们吃人。】

以上对话来自Eddie和他的共生体的每日聊骚，Eddie尝试挖掘一点关于Venom的过去，可Venom却守口如瓶，绕来绕去，又回到了原点。

自从他们上个月莫名其妙被另一个共生体和他的宿主拉到了巴黎，还被逼换了一个不知道跨了多少行的职业后。

记者到甜品师，也就是共生体星球与地球的距离而已，一点也不为难。除去已经做失败一吨的甜品外，其他都挺好。

法兰克斯是个浪漫的国度，清晨的玫瑰与傍晚的塞纳河美景抚平了他们各自的心伤。黑暗中他们慢慢摸索，遗失的，忘记的，得到的失去的，坚信的，一切都在背离原有的轨迹。

Eddie在闲适之时逐渐发觉了那种浓浓的违和感，但繁杂的事情却总是逼着他把胡思乱想丢进角落，连带着那些不知名或许是对的想法。

Riot与Venom在一个月的相处中找到彼此默契的平衡点，各自守着自己的宿主，不让对方靠近。

在此底线之外，相安无事。

Eddie和Calton则更加神奇，他从未想过自己会和这个自己想象中的魔头产生这么多的交集。

“不行，我拒绝，你不能再进来！”

Calton被一千零一次地拒绝在厨房门口，从Riot捣蛋把蛋液弄得满天飞开始，Eddie就说什么也不让自己的出资人再前进一步。

“那是Riot弄的。”

“那你让Riot出去。”

Venom趴在冰箱上找东西，不知道是炸薯球还是巧克力，两样都被Eddie藏了起来，Venom没注意到的时候，Eddie总能做一些奇怪的事。

“为什么Venom能进去？”

“他只会偷吃，不会捣乱。”

“弄坏的我赔。”

“双倍。”

Venom转眼就看见Eddie眼睛里的不怀好意，他默默为Calton点个蜡。

“好，双倍！”

一直到Eddie走出厨房，肩上趴着黑色共生体的背影彻底消失，Calton才想起一个事实。

这家店本来就是他的。

Eddie是那种心比较大的人，他记仇时间短，爱多管闲事，还爱多嘴。Calton自己都没注意到的时候，他就已经彻底融入了两人两共生体的氛围。

2

“Symbiose？是新开的店吗？上个月来还没有啊。Mr.Stark，我能再吃一个甜甜圈吗？就一个！”

Symbiose开业是在冬天的一个早晨。

巴黎初雪已过，街道上全是棉衣外套，帽子围巾，一眼望过去竟很难看到人脸。倒是雪地靴印下的痕迹在白皑中杀出一条路，证明着这个星球的忙碌充实。Venom趴在Eddie肩上，他一直很嫌弃人类的体质，稍微的低温和稍微的高温都会让这个星球的生物不适。他发了个哈欠，有精无神地陪着Eddie，看着这些应该是自己口粮的家伙溜走。

【我真希望他们都是坏人，这样我就可以吃掉他们。】

“不，Venom，你不是这么希望的。”

店铺最终采用了一楼维多利亚歌剧风格，二楼极简欧式风的装修，Eddie和Calton各退一步，既保留了玫瑰的低调奢华又加上了茉莉的清香闲适。二楼的落地窗可以手控打开，天气好的时候就做个阳台，还有一个白色的铁架秋千。

很难想象，Eddie这样的直男会有一颗少女心。当Calton与Riot看到那个定制的秋千时，对Eddie的认识焕然一新，很难想象这个直男会有真的奇怪的不该在他身上出现的审美。

而Venom呢？他只有满脑子的黄色废料。在秋千上的Eddie，会是怎么样的风情？

门外是香榭丽舍大道的繁华，门内是共生糖果店的芬芳。Eddie在某一刻突然意识到自己这一个多月的成就，这间店，身体里的那个家伙，一切都让不可能成为了可能。

门口Venom造型的门铃在门框运动下发出了碰撞的声音，清脆悦耳，恰好是某生物可以接受的范围。

“欢迎光临。”

Eddie放下手中的书，Venom在铃响的那一刻已经融入了他的身体，独独留下他一人的假象。

男人习惯了在人前的伪装，自然地抬头，却没想过会在这里看到熟人。乱糟糟的头发一如既往，带着婴儿肥的脸总让人误以为这还是个小男孩，理所应当得忽略衣服下包裹的精瘦肌肉。

“嘿，Peter，好久不见。”

Eddie穿着围裙，站在黄色的暖灯之下，他看着男孩显而易见的高兴，细长的睫毛弯出了愉悦的弧度。

“Eddie？！真的是你吗？！”

男孩带着一顶针织帽，被冻到通红的脸因为扯出笑容而显得更加可爱。他围着木色的吧台转了几圈，栗色的头发被空调吹得有点凌乱，蓝色的一双眸子里一半是甜甜圈，一半是在纽约的熟人。

“我给你包两个甜甜圈，要咖啡吗？你是不是胖了……Peter？”

“两杯咖啡。”

Eddie摆弄着咖啡机，白色的蒸汽把吧台一半的空间笼罩，糖果在其中若隐若现，引人垂涎。而不知什么时候店里又来了一个客人。

“啊，Tony.Stark，稀客。”

Eddie有些意外，他没想到开业第一天就能看到全球首富，又来了一个动动小拇指就能买下一条街的人。

Eddie摆弄着甜甜圈，巧克力与糖浆散发出的味道可以做到让Venom腿软。

【Eddie，这个男人很危险。】

“嗯，这个男人很有钱。”

Venom对有钱没什么概念，潜意识认为这是个很正常的事，因为Calton也很有钱，而Calton也没什么特别厉害的地方。

“他比Calton还有钱，可以给你买下这一条街的巧克力。”

【有钱真好，就算他很危险。】

Venom对有钱人的定义有了全新的补充，能给他买下一条街的巧克力的人，称之为有钱人。

“Eddie.Block，又见面了。你这是被谁迫害了？还是这年头记者不好做，养不起外星人。”

Tony.不怼人就会死.Stark盯着他，仿佛透过这张熟悉的脸看向了另一种生物。

3

“啊，果然是你，看来我的卫星并没有骗人。”

“什么时候卫星也会骗人了？”

Eddie在几年前就习惯了Tony说话的方式，有钱人说话的语气都差不多，偏偏Eddie是个愣头青，就爱往石头上撞。

他和Tony相识的过程比Calton好不了多少。彼时Stark工业还身陷军火丑闻，Eddie带着极为敏感的问题找到了Tony，却发现，再如何尖锐的角度打到Tony身上，都化为了一团棉花，毫无力度。

作为记者，Eddie知道，这是因为Tony问心无愧。说实话，这个男人除了自负和混蛋外，姑且可以称之为一个好人。

虽然凌驾于众人，却未曾放弃过众生，自始至终他都是一个英雄。

英雄有各式各样的，关键不是你是什么，而是你选择了什么。大家都有自己的选择，Tony选择背负一切走下去，Eddie选择顺应本心走下去。

钢铁侠盯着Eddie手中试图去抓巧克力甜甜圈但马上被宿主阻止的共生体，没有丝毫掩饰地翻了个白眼。他之前看到的东西可不是这个软萌可爱的液体，那是真正的杀人机器。

“我还是第一次见这么喜欢吃的外星人。”

“大概是因为你见外星人的次数不够多。”

Eddie猛然生出一股自豪感，摆明了嘲笑Tony见识短，在和外星人相处这件事上，他绝对是个行家。

Peter没有参与两个人的唇枪齿剑，他的注意力完全放在了甜甜圈与Venom身上，更具体一点来说，是放在了甜甜圈与和他抢甜甜圈的Venom身上。

他承认，他也没见过这么能吃的外星人，虽然他见过的外星人的确不多。

“或许我可以分你一半。”

【真的可以吗？】

Venom瞬间把男孩从“好吃的人”领域划为“好人”领域。很难想象，他们就这样通过一个甜甜圈完成了交流。

“你能保证他的安全吗？”

Tony从盘子里挑了另一个甜甜圈，草莓酱完美地覆盖在饼胎上，一层细细的糖霜把粉红遮掩，多加了一份甜甜的味道。

“能，我们很好。”  
我们，我和它。

Venom似乎是意识到了Tony一闪而过的敌意，他猛然回头想冲他咧嘴示威，但Eddie在意识中阻止了他。和复仇者正面刚绝对不是一个明智的选择，Eddie不希望看到Venom受伤，尤其是这种没必要的伤。

他们不约而同的在这一刻达成了共识，在Peter反应过来前把话题彻底转向了别的方面。而Venom则是在察觉到气氛转变后继续和Peter争夺一个甜甜圈。

三个人和一个外星生物在这个冷天中找寻到了一丝温暖。

真实的温暖源于信任与理解。如同当年Eddie并未死揪着Tony不放，到了现在，Tony同样默许了他们的存在。

“我会看着你的，别犯事。还有，你就应该去做个甜点师，比你做记者时可爱多了。”

Tony带走了所有的甜甜圈，还有店里大部分的甜点，装满的四个牛皮纸袋塞在Peter怀里，男孩笑弯了眼睛和Venom告别，不知道为什么总有一种亲近感，说不清道不明。

出门时男人把刚刚在怀里捂暖和的围巾围上男孩的脖子，两个人呼出的热气交缠在一起，随后相视一笑，消失在香榭丽舍的尽头。

【有钱人和好人，好吧，这个星球还是应该存在一些好人的。】

“Tony与Peter，记住了。”

Eddie又笑了一声，远远望了一下已经看不见的背影，关上了店铺门。

今天也算是开门大吉。

4

“我以为我回来会看到废墟。”

“我还以为今天东西会滞销呢，早点休息吧。”

Eddie坐在沙发上，Riot和Calton大概是回了一趟旧金山，他整个人看上去不是很好，十分疲惫。如果不是Riot支撑着他的身体，可能已经脸色苍白，稍显病态。

“他们为什么没处理你？复仇者可不好糊弄。”

精明的Calton在看到Tony.Stark出现在巴黎时就知道这事瞒不住这群超级英雄，他很意外能在店里看到一个完好无损的Eddie。

“Calton，你的问题是你太不相信人类，他们虽然脆弱，但他们保有温度，是无可替代的。早点休息吧，看你累的…多大的人了，也不知道照顾自己，我还等着你给我独家爆料让我重回岗位呢！”

Eddie带着Venom离开了一楼，把空间全部留给还在思索的Calton。

【人类………有温度？】

Riot从Calton身体中慢慢分离，这个人类的确已经快到极限，他掌控着这具身体，理所当然可以找到一个调试的开关。

【睡吧，Calton。】

他抱起在自己影响下昏厥的男人，回到了两人的卧室。夜很长，日子也得继续过。他们还有时间去感受这个星球的温度，Riot突然有点好奇Venom是如何想的，他会和他的宿主一样吗？

5

【Eddie，你怎么能把甜甜圈全部都给他们！那里面还有我的！】

Venom趴在Eddie身上，他们的相处方式已然自成一套，不需要更多的言语就能有更多的默契。Venom抚过Eddie结实的胸膛，黑色的机体幻化为触手一面挑逗着胸前的敏感突起，一面下滑过小腹，直接开始抚摸大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤。不知道从什么时候开始，他们的夜晚就伴着这样的抚摸，禁忌一旦打开，便无法关上。尤其是Eddie的纵容，让Venom开始有恃无恐，变本加厉。

“做出来就是卖的吧，怎么卖完了你还不开心？”

【可是你没给我留！】 

Venom恶狠狠地叫了一声，带着一丝撩拨，一丝惩罚，触手直接放到了结实紧翘的臀部，感受着人类姣好挺翘的臀肉。平日中包裹在衣服面料中的秘密，现在被他一点一点地完全揭开。

比起人类四肢更好用的触手开始慢慢侵入到隐藏在密林中的细缝，Venom不爱捉弄对手，他们这个种族一向是简单粗暴，崇尚杀戮的共生体遇到了真正感兴趣的人才发现折磨的乐趣。触手依旧是缓慢动作，不放过任何一个地方，冰冷的机体把Eddie的下身摩挲个遍，接着向隐秘的入口试探。

“现在，不是补偿给你了吗？”

Eddie从一开始的无比抗拒，到后来的释然，再到现在的完全无动于衷，习惯是个可怕的东西，哪怕每次都和Venom约法三章，也无法阻止他下一次靠过来的动作。

触手开始向上延展，从股沟穿过密林到达前方，宛若蛇一般灵巧地包裹住最脆弱敏感的部位，从甘美的密林中穿过，带着小心谨慎和大胆淫靡，抚过所经之地的所有毛孔，他能从每一个微小的细节感受Eddie的一切。这让Venom有一种掌控的快感，他喜欢掌控Eddie的感觉。

渐渐掌握窍门与要领的共生体开始摩挲Eddie阴茎的顶端，冠状的软沟在他的玩弄下渐渐挺立并且渗出透明的液体。

他想看Eddie为他尖叫，为他染上情欲的色彩。

这段日子Eddie慢慢可以洞悉他的想法，只有一些模棱两可的感受，但他确实是感受到了Venom的欲望。看来共生的关系在他们间一步步拉进。他隐忍着尖锐的快感，浪潮般的情欲被生生压下。男人不得已弓起背，紧绷着身子，死咬着下唇，不愿发出任何声音。

偏偏不如你所愿！

Venom今晚想的便是寻机挑衅，得了便宜还想卖乖，一口咬死Eddie不给他吃东西，让男人在心里有愧疚感。本想引诱Eddie动情后再趁机利用愧疚为所欲为，哪知人类强韧的反应和表情，反倒先挑起了他的欲望。

触手不再是简单摸索，这一次他干净利落地进入了Eddie的身体。 

“Venom……你给我…轻点！”

Eddie累了一天，身体被猛烈贯穿时，疼痛的叫喊再也无法压抑，他想把Venom赶出去，但身体却诚实地食髓知味，拼命地挽留触手。这也鼓励了Venom放肆地侵占着他，享受着他的挣扎，为情事染上粗暴的色彩。

Venom将他的大腿压到胸前，更加用力地抽插，身下的蜜穴被迫吞吐着巨大的黑色触手，快感与痛觉的矛盾折磨着他的心智。

【Eddie，我会有温度吗？】

在高潮的前一刻，他听到Venom从内心发出的声音，透着委屈和无措，仿佛只要自己拒绝就会立马死去，无法复活。

“你在我的体内，便是我的温度。”

Venom的冰冷已经染上了自己的温度，他在高潮中拥吻了自己的爱人，用尽全力温暖它的一切。


	4. Macaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说不感动绝对是假的，作为记者Eddie比任何人都要敏感，无论是看待问题还是感情，他始终能抓住想抓住的新闻，也是因为直觉的敏锐。在面对Riot的那一刻，他能清晰感知到Venom的恐惧，可共生体依旧为了自己勇敢地站出来，这是他们间了然于胸的默契与无可奈何的妥协。
> 
> 既然选择了彼此就要学会接受彼此。

Chapter 4

1

Eddie最近非常头疼，Symbiose的甜点生意越来越好，得益于上周托尼在自己的网络社交账号上给自己做的“无形”宣传，Eddie这两周都可以把自己所有的甜品销售一空。

从面包到甜甜圈，从慕斯到芝士，Eddie尝试着把自己所有学到的东西都放进自己的甜点中。Carlton甚至认为他自小的梦想是做一个甜点师，而这个毫无底线的混蛋资本家对自己无脑的猜测沾沾自喜，扬言给了Eddie一个圆梦的机会。

是不是你们有钱人的脑子都不太正常？

如果不是因为Riot在Carlton体内，估计Eddie的拳头就要挥上去了。

【Eddie，你的脑子里好乱。】

Venom一针见血地指出宿主极度不稳定的状态，Eddie鲜少会有这样的状态。在Venom遇到他的初期，他是个loser，丢了工作和前女友，账单累积起来可以装订出书。那时候的Eddie很焦虑，但随着事情的慢慢好转，Eddie似乎没有再出现过那样的状态，和Venom在一起时间，他们多半都是打打闹闹。

“Venom，你能告诉我，上周买的巧克力粉都去哪了吗？”

【………】

“Venom，我是不是说过不要把原材料吃了。”

Eddie深吸一口气，杵在橱柜烤箱上的手使劲锤了一下昂贵的烤炉，紫色的烤箱发出了一声闷响，把Venom给吓了一跳。

【Eddie……我错了……】

不知道从什么时候开始，在Eddie服软的时候Venom也学会了服软，或许是某一天看着Eddie对路边的猫给予爱抚，也可能是Venom发现电脑的文件夹里有一个名称是“猫片”。Eddie对可爱的动物根本没有任何的抵抗力，人类比他们自己想的更没有底线。

反正从那之后，Venom渐渐学会了迂回战略，充分运用大眼睛，可塑性形体和装模作样的服软。

如果不是露在外面的尖牙实在是没办法把他与布偶猫结合在一起，估计他都要学会猫叫，以此来逼迫Eddie心软。

而屡教不改和光认错不改正也是Venom的一大特点。嘴上永远不忘抱歉，下次照样把Eddie压在餐桌或是别的什么地方，触手侵袭过Eddie身上的每一处敏感点，让Eddie哭着哀求。

事实证明，最了解Eddie.布洛克的还是这团看不清形状的共生体。

2

“Carlton？你可以看一下店吗？我要出去买点巧克力粉和杏仁粉。”

自从上一次托尼.斯塔克找来之后，门店上的人就开始络绎不绝。Eddie提出过再找一个人来帮忙的意见，但很快就被CarltonRiot和Venom共同否认。尤其是后两者，Riot和Venom尤其喜欢在没有人的地方到处游荡，用他们的话说，每天都待在宿主体内却不能碰宿主的器官，对于共生体而言就是灾难。

“好。”

整个人都要埋进电脑屏幕的Carlton探出头。这几天，他憔悴的惊人，Eddie猜测不出有什么事能让他变成现在的模样。而？而Riot一脸蛮横地趴在他头上，估计是吵了架，浑身都透着“我不爽，现在别惹我”的气息。

“你们那位leader怎么了？我看他心情不太好。”

Eddie在超市里翻来覆去地比较手上的巧克力粉，Venom的嘴越来越挑剔，甚至到了要指定牌子指定批号的程度。加之有时候Riot也会点名某一种巧克力，Eddie不得不开始为两位“共生体大佬”服务。

【Riot已经要变成一个不折不扣的素食主义者了。】

“什么意思？”

【Carlton似乎不能接受吃人。】

Venom说得轻巧，但Eddie却知道这是极难做到的，不论是Carlton还是Riot，宿主接受不了恶心的血腥味，共生体要面对天性的诱惑。他们做出的牺牲与让步看起来简直是不可能。

Eddie在某一瞬间突然想起Venom第一次操控自己身体吃人的感觉。比起反胃的血腥味，他最不能接受的是伦理上的谴责，看着生命在一瞬间被剥夺，是一件对自己很残酷的事。

在旧金山的大街上，他们第一次完美地融为一体，骨血交融，身体被另一种生物侵占，这一切都让Eddie觉得恐惧。

但他还是克服了诸多的不适。

因为Venom说他为了Eddie而保护地球。

说不感动绝对是假的，作为记者Eddie比任何人都要敏感，无论是看待问题还是感情，他始终能抓住想抓住的新闻，也是因为直觉的敏锐。在面对Riot的那一刻，他能清晰感知到Venom的恐惧，可共生体依旧为了自己勇敢地站出来，这是他们间了然于胸的默契与无可奈何的妥协。

既然选择了彼此就要学会接受彼此。

“那怎么办？他会不会开始不受控制？就像有时候为了生存人类也会不择手段。”

Eddie付了钱，把两大袋东西拎在手里，有几天没怎么打理自己的男人看上去莫名有些性感，胡子茬儿冒出了一半，看得便利店的小姑娘脸红心跳。

Eddie当然不知道售货员的心情，但Venom还是很敏锐地感知出对面人类对Eddie的有所企图。名为嫉妒的情绪霸占了Venom的大脑，占有欲促使他脱口而出。

【我就告诉他，Eddie比其他人好吃多了。】

3

一时嘴快的后果此刻显露无疑。

Venom用自己的亲身经历告诉了所有人，嘴快一时爽，哄人火葬场。世界上永远不可能存在比让生气的Eddie回心转意更困难的事。

【Riot，你会哄人吗？】

【Venom，你的脑子是不是被巧克力完全堵住了，我不介意帮你通一通。】

看着Riot手中幻化出的武器，Venom对自讨没趣的想法做出了深度检讨，Riot与Carlton的相处方式可以概括为要啥给啥，Carlton也从来不和Riot发脾气。

Venom哪会知道Carlton在Riot吃完人后吐了三天，和Riot大吵一架的事，只能说家家都有本难念的经。

【Eddie，我错了，我真的错了。】

Eddie戴着耳机对Venom采取不闻不问的态度，他们的冷战以一方不说话开始。共生体的属性注定了他们没办法相互背离，连暂时的分开都不可能做到。

Venom曾经控诉过Eddie把自己丢在核磁共振室，触手在他最温暖紧致的腔室中抽插，舌头舔舐过人类的喉结，操控着Eddie到达高潮的疯狂。

彼时他们正处于如胶似漆的状态，Eddie是失而复得的喜悦，Venom是恍恍惚惚的幸福。以为失去Venom的愧疚感促使Eddie很长一段时间任由着共生体胡来，而某外星人在第一次尝到甜头后，食髓知味地缠着宿主把家里的每个地方都做了一遍。

从那之后，他们立下了不言说的底线，永不抛弃。

【Eddie，你不能就这样怪罪我。我这么说是为了维护你！Riot说Carlton更好吃，我就是反驳他。】

Venom把操作台上的所有工具全部推开，包括电动打蛋器，过滤筛，量筒，模具和各种包装袋，液态机体扯着Eddie，故作可怜的模样倒是真让Eddie消了几分气。

Venom总是知道怎么又快又狠地对付他。

“所以……你和Riot在交流这种事吗？”

Eddie决定好好地和Carlton交流交流。

他继续对Venom不予理会，径直走到厨房门口，磨砂玻璃的厨房门被滑开一半，又被大力关了起来。

他要对Carlton说什么呢？他总不能说，Carlton管好你的共生体，别让他到处传播成年人信息吗？还是说，Carlton你家Riot说你在床上辣极了，改天我们比试一下？

怎么想这都不是什么正常的对话。

4

“Venom，你知道隐私吗？这是我们的私生活，你不该把这些事情和Riot讨论。”

【不是我说的，是Riot问的。】

Venom坚持不是自己主动提起这个令Eddie生气的问题，他最近学的特别精，把自己所有在地球上学到的东西都用来对付Eddie。

如果是他主动找Riot那他就是主犯，如果Riot主动找他，那他就是从犯，这样就罪降一等。

“Riot问也不要说！”

Eddie终于能理解什么叫文化差异，在人类看来做爱这件事还是属于隐私部分，而在共生体看来却并不是这样。

这个认识让Eddie猛然意识到一件事，自己与Venom做爱是因为爱情，可Venom知道什么是爱情吗？在共生体的世界，他们有爱情吗？

Eddie甚至不敢开口问，他一边唾弃自己的矫情，一个大男人怎么会在乎这么多，一边又压抑不住自己疯狂的猜想推测，Venom对自己究竟是怀抱着怎么样的情感？

Eddie无数次想开口，他的唇已经张开牵动着面部肌肉，喉结滚动了几下，嗓子准备发声，可偏偏是最后的环节，永远会失败。Eddie不得不承认，自己恐惧Venom的回答，他预感结局不会很好，所以人类选择用沉默来应对这种尴尬的场面。

“他在干什么？”

【做马卡龙。】

“那为什么马卡龙还有眼睛？”

Carlton多多少少可以猜测出Eddie的不爽，这个人不爽的时候就会重复做一件事，比如之前对他的报道咬死不放，再比如现在疯狂制作马卡龙。

他曾经调查过Eddie，把他惹毛的记者，当时他让男人为所做的失礼举动而付出了昂贵的代价。火箭事件后，当他再次睁开眼时，他开始反省，他感激Eddie最终没有选择把他们赶尽杀绝，而是真的接受了他无理的要求，说服他和Riot接受地球。

某种意义上来说，Eddie.布洛克确实是一个英雄，没有Venom时他也能担得起这个称号。

不过如今的世道，英雄也会犯傻。他完全不能理解这个男人为什么明明就很想和Venom说话，一副我再不说就要死了的样子，却就是不把话说出口。

而且，天啊，你能不能看看自己手上做出来的都是什么东西？两个大大的眼睛放在马卡龙上，你不觉得瘆人吗？

从综合利益出发，Carlton认为自己有必要阻止Eddie的犯傻行为，因为他已经浪费了一盒杏仁粉。打了一堆无处安放的蛋液顺着操作台流出来，黏糊糊的感觉不由自主想起了住在身体里的共生体。

【Carlton，我不是那个东西。】

Riot适时响起的声音打断了Carlton无边无际的联想，霸道的共生体异常讨厌宿主用自己和别的东西类比。这会让他有一种失去独一无二的特殊性，Carlton不允许这样的事情发生。

“我很抱歉，Riot。”

Carlton没由来得颤抖了一下，Riot控制着他的身体，从神经源到神经末端，Carlton无法忘记他们越来越过火的性爱过程。Riot把他的身体开发为只需要简单的触碰一两个地方就会不自觉地渴望更多。

“Venom，你和Eddie聊聊吧，别浪费杏仁粉，地球也不容易。”

Carlton几乎是落荒而逃，Venom能感受到从他身上传过来的不稳定，独属于Riot的暴虐因子肆意飞舞在人类的四周。Venom有一瞬间也不是很明白，他独自趴在门上，天花板留下的黑色机体还证明他与Eddie紧紧相连，但Venom发现自己越来越弄不懂自己的宿主在想什么。

他又看了一眼Eddie，他也想过要完完全全霸占人类，想让他每一分钟都为自己张开双腿，把触手狠狠地完全插进他的体内，如果他愿意，Venom还可以从里面开始扩张，压过蜜穴的G点，用冰冷的异物去触碰，逼迫Eddie哀求他。

但他做不到，他喜欢看到开心的Eddie，会和他斗嘴，去做他认为对的事情，在爱情中，Venom形成了自我价值的道德体系。

5

【Carlton，你湿了。】

落荒而逃的后果就是被Riot紧紧封住卧室的门，触手从后背逐渐涌出。Riot是一个很有章法的共生体，他曾经领导着一个星球，做事有条不紊还果断干脆。

他意识到自己正在改变，因为Venom，因为Carlton，也因为这颗星球。Venom的宿主每天说的话都在潜移默化地影响着他们，在不自觉的过程中Carlton已经从最开始的激进派变为了审时度势的保守方，如果连Riot都跟着改变，那他们所有的计划都会泡汤。

不仅如此，更让Riot理不清的是他对Carlton产生的依赖感，虽说他选择了宿主，选择了Carlton，但他并非是非他不可，只要Riot愿意他随时可以换一个宿主。但Riot却开始迷恋Carlton，他迷恋这个男人的一切，他杀伐决断时的快意，蛊惑人心时的诱惑，还有现在……

当敏感被舌头舔过时的颤栗。

Riot决定把自己那些暂时没办法理清的头绪统统丢开。

Carlton已经被挑逗起情欲，露出来的大片肌肤上全部被晕染出深红色，浓郁的色彩从皮肤底部透出，让Carlton看上去就像一个完全成熟等待采摘的果实。

从内部控制的方便性此刻显露无疑。

男人张着唇，身上的衬衫已经被刚刚粗暴的动作揉乱，Riot的舌头落在他的耳廓边，顺着下颚的弧度一路向胸前行进，突起的喉结被重点照顾，肥厚的红舌将Carlton纤细的颈部包裹，只要轻轻一用力这个男人便会命殒于此。

触手开始侵袭男人的胸前，被玩弄到碰触都会有激烈反应的乳头开始变硬，乳晕一圈一圈地扩散开，漂亮的眼睛也带上了生理盐水，压抑不住的细细呻吟从嘴中溢出。人类试图并上双腿，用腿根摩擦下体已经挺立的阴茎，但Riot制止了这个动作。

触手分开向各个不同的敏感部位行进，胸前被照顾的同时，下体也没有放过，冰冷机体将完全肿胀起来的阴茎完全包裹，Carlton向后弓起身子，快感把理智全部压下，他不知道是身体原有的反应还是Riot控制下的所作所为。紊乱的呼吸，急促的喘息，Carlton被迫接受着来自于共生体的掌控。

【求我，Carlton。】

Riot承认自己喜欢看到宿主被压在床上忍不住又哭又叫的表情，在人类羞耻心和生理刺激的快感下矛盾，就和这个种族一样迷人。

上身被舌头和触手粗暴的对待，脖颈上的牙印甚至渗出了血珠，乳尖更是惨不忍睹拉扯下的乳晕一圈又一圈，快要达到女人的程度。下体也没好到哪去，冰凉的触感和火热的肌肤形成难以启齿的快感，基于对身体的了解，Riot每一次的动作都能扰动他的神经，挺立的阴茎在风中颤抖，后穴也开始有所反应。

“求…你……Riot……进来…”

空虚，渴望被占有。  
哀求，渴望被救赎。

================

“Carlton，你看到了吗？这个星球是脆弱的。”

“父亲……母亲她什么时候可以回来？”

………………

================

大腿被彻底打开，Carlton勉强把脑子里的所有都纷乱都压下，把属于童年不愿回想的一切都遗忘，他哀求着Riot的占有，似乎只有欲望攀上顶峰的那一刻才能给他最终的救赎。

Riot的触手彻底挺进了蜜穴，一下子刺入到身体深处的痛感和瞬间被充满的充实在交缠的欲望间折磨着人类。情欲来得迅猛而汹涌，Carlton咬紧下嘴唇，牙印磕破了娇嫩的皮肤，身体更是不由自主地缠上Riot。 

共生体幻化出的生殖器先是缓慢地停留，节奏稍慢得抽出又再一次猛力得插入。他用最强劲、最激烈的动作在Carlton狭小紧致的蜜穴里抽插，急切又实在的动作带给宿主无以言说的疼痛和快感。

【现在还说我像这个东西吗？这个东西可以把你操成这样吗？】

一根触手抬起了Carlton的下颚，他被情欲彻底控制的大脑分出一丝精神模糊地看到Riot手中拿着的东西。

是那碗蛋液。

白色的蛋清应该是被用来手打奶油，Carlton猛然反应过来Riot想怎么玩，但他来不及阻止。Riot的动作极快，蛋液被触手直接倒进了Carlton开合的小穴中，更为黏稠冰冷的液体霎时充满了蜜穴。

触手不断刺激着他的阴茎，惊呼与恐慌被湿吻化作了听不清的呻吟，Carlton无法思考，这只是一个小插曲。他主动地抬高腰部摆动着柔软的腰肢迎合着共生体的侵袭。

蛋液渐渐变热，猛烈的抽插宛如打蛋器，搅弄的程度只能说有过之而无不及。Carlton的主动愉悦了Riot，他放下对刚才的介怀，把人类的臀部更加拉近自己，加快抽插的速度，在Carlton的尖叫声中，他们一起达到了高潮………

这是第一次，Riot感受到高潮，他更加确信有些东西在改变，但他不能否认这样的改变感觉还不错。

6

【Eddie，我错了，我保证以后不乱吃食材。】

被Eddie冷落了快有一天的Venom终于忍无可忍，他发誓以后再也不动Eddie的食材。桌上堆了一堆“Venom版马卡龙”，五颜六色的全部点缀在盘子中央，诱惑着Venom。

【Eddie……】

“Venom，我的！蛋！清！又去哪了？”

【哎……？？我没有吃！！】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私心觉得卡总之所以这么冒进是因为他的童年不好过。


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Eddie，我不爱你，你知道吗？】
> 
> 他低沉的嗓音炸在Eddie耳边，Venom不喜欢爱这样的字眼，那是人类的东西，不属于共生体。共生体能给出的最大的类似于爱意的东西就是选择。他选择了Eddie，他们彼此共生，不分你我。

1

“Venom，我警告过你很多次，不要把操作台弄得乱七八糟。你是不是觉得我的警告可有可无？我最后一次警告你，我要是再发现我的操作台这么乱，我就把你丢出去！”

又是一个美好的，至少对除了这间甜品店以外的别人而言应该算一个美好的早晨。Eddie把所有烤箱里的甜品上架后在后厨揪着完全没怎么睡醒，连眼睛都是半眯的Venom来了一场狠狠的批斗。

批斗内容又双叒叕是因为Venom同学极度不重视个人卫生导致公众场合脏乱差的问题。

Calton穿着他白色的睡衣，顶着没有梳理的鸡窝头站在厨房门口，经历了一晚上翻云覆雨折腾的世界五百强CEO的困意立马被Eddie吓得烟消云散。

“你们每天都这样迎接新生命吗？”

【Venom，你个怂包，真给共生体丢脸。】

Riot看热闹不嫌事大，银灰色的脑袋趴在Calton肩头，不屑地望着厨房里乖乖悬在Eddie面前，骂不还口打不还手的Venom。

“Calton！还有你！你昨晚在卧室干什么？砸东西吗？你知不知道每天早上起来做甜品是多累的一件事？你每天都等着收钱，你要不要考虑我一下？”

Calton第一次深刻感受到记者的魅力，就是那种他只要站在你面前你都会头晕眼花的魅力。和Eddie开店之前你以为这只是个记者，Calton只需要用小小的手段就让他闭嘴，和Eddie开店之后，我的天，这是什么神仙话唠？你的嘴能稍微停一下吗？

“我是Eddie，不是辛迪瑞拉。”

“嗯嗯，辛迪瑞拉的男朋友是白马王子，至于你的是……黑色外星人？好了，Eddie瑞拉，好好开店吧。”

Eddie看看被Venom大手大脚弄得乱糟糟的厨房，又看看Calton扶着腰慢悠悠上楼的背影，身心俱疲。

一种由内而外从心底升起的心累让他怀疑自己究竟上辈子做了多少坏事才有可能出现在这里。

【Eddie，你要这么想，乱一点才有家的感觉。】

“Venom，你再给我说一句这种毫无意义的话，我就让你无家可归。”

宇宙第一“知书达礼”共生体Venom没有再说话，他只是悄悄地从烤箱的盘子里拿了几块巧克力马卡龙，就是长得十分像他的改进版马卡龙。他每次偷吃都心安理得，因为Calton告诉他，Eddie使用了自己的肖像权。

这款马卡龙是他们店的特色，名字也和店名相同，以Symbiose命名。

和Eddie Block长期斗智斗勇的经验告诉他，在Eddie有起床气的清晨，硬碰硬只会惹火上身，巧妙避开火力才是最正确的选择。

2

“Symbiose？就是这里吗？这个装修风格和没装有什么区别吗？”

有时候做生意就是挑战耐心极限的最好方式，Eddie自认为是个暴躁果断的人，毕竟他从前的职业奠定了他之后性格，江山易改本性难移，他以为自己的果敢会伴随一生，哪知道半路杀出个甜品店，一次又一次地挑战着他的耐性。

Eddie看着走进来的男子，真是巧了，这几天的顾客他还都认识，是看在认识的份上来给自己捧场的吗？

“Loki Layfeyson，什么风把你吹到这里了？你们家的哥哥，那位伟大的雷神怎么没在你身边？”

Venom没有隐藏起来，他从后厨探出了头，白色的大眼睛死死瞪着Loki，上一次的交手还历历在目，要不是今天在甜品店不方便打架（主要是在这里打他很有可能无家可归），现在他已经冲上去了。

“你们蝼蚁的审美真的很奇怪，全宇宙最丑的种族你居然可以忍受？以及，不要在我面前提起那个傻子。”

Eddie知道Loki这是被他那个弟控哥哥再次气到离家出走，如果Eddie写雷神与邪神的稿件标题一定是

把弟弟气到侵略地球，谁才是洛杉矶之战的罪魁祸首？

Eddie是一个观点独到的记者，尽管有时候他也会借助一些比较不靠谱的噱头来引起民众的关注，更多的情况下他会坚持自己的独到分析，这也是他在纽约待不下去的原因。他认为Thor没有控制好工作与家庭的空间，Loki选择地球成为目标有很大可能性是出于嫉妒。

介于这样的观点，Loki亲自上门拜访了他，如果没有拿着那把小刀，他们可能会更加愉快。

黑色卷发的男人坐在干净舒适的皮质沙发上，半场的头发刚好落在肩上，西装三件套让他看上去完全不像一个邪神。

Loki看着窗外人来人往的香榭丽舍大街，抿了一口捧着的焦糖玛奇朵。

很多人都不知道，Loki喜欢吃甜食，这个高调奢华，品味还不错的男人在口味方面却是如同一个孩子，唯一不同大概是他不喜欢垃圾食品。而苦咖啡或者味道偏苦的东西直接被Loki列进黑名单。

“说吧，你到底怎么了？这还是我认识的那个评论家吗？”

“那你不也不是个记者了嘛，是到处乱说的工资养不起你吗？跑来这里开店。”

Loki没有直接回答这个问题，他确实很诧异Eddie跑来巴黎开甜品店，这和他印象里的记者画风明显不符。

“养我倒是没问题，但想养这个家伙就有点困难了。”

这个家伙自然就是趴在Eddie肩上虎视眈眈盯着Loki的Venom。最早Eddie遇到Loki时Venom还没有来到地球，他们俩人的关系也一直很微妙，介于朋友和同事之间。没错，你没看错，是同事，Loki有一段时间向纽约时报投了部分稿件，还成为了年度最赚钱的自由撰稿人。

当然，除了见过他本人的Eddie之外，没有人知道那个看上去有些陈旧古老的笔名下是洛杉矶之战的缔造者，Loki Layfeyson。

“你真的不考虑回去做记者？虽然这长得很丑的马卡龙味道还不错。”

“可能吧，你呢？你不也没继续写下去吗？”

Loki难得用沉默来掩饰自己的真实情感。

3

“所以说，你开始对这颗星球感兴趣了？在你侵略过它一次后。”

“我一直都对地球很感兴趣，只是我很好奇人类这种多变的生物，他们明明很脆弱，也很贪婪，烙印在他们心中的人性使他们无法伟大。我一直是这么认为的，直到我遇到了一些奇怪的家伙。”

Eddie没有细问这些奇怪的家伙是谁，他只能从Loki片段式的话语中猜出一些零碎的东西，大概是美国队长和他的战友。尤其是他的战友，一个叫Bucky Barnes的家伙让Loki看到了伟大。

“那位Barnes上尉究竟做了什么？”

Eddie为自己倒了一杯咖啡，以前他因为工作总要听很多人讲很多故事，现在远离了记者行业，他再听别人讲故事，竟会生出恍如隔世的错觉。

而在他没看到的楼梯口，拿着笔记本正准备出门的Calton则是站在阴影中，默不作声地听着这段对话。

“其实他也没做什么，他被这个世界中伤，被这个世界抛弃，甚至于在这个世界毫无安身之处，可他没有选择背叛这个世界，仅仅只是因为一份……爱情。”

Love这个词有时大有时小，很多人会把这个词语挂在嘴边，每天说一次，而有的人会把它藏在心里鲜少展露。可这个词确实影响了很多人，也影响了这个世界，如果没有爱，人类早就失去了行动的所有意义，不复存在。

但是Loki却认为人类是一个不会爱的种族，不是说他们没有这种情感，而是因为他们不懂得怎么运用爱的力量，他们会在很多事情面前失去爱的能力。而Bucky Barnes打破了这个认知，他在Loki面前证明了自己经历了全世界难以想象的苦难依旧拥有爱的能力。

这场久违的对话持续了一个下午，Thor推开店门时看到Venom悬在半空中差点吓得拿出了斧子，好在Loki和Eddie同时开口才制止阿斯嘉德的现任君王在巴黎闹出丑闻，不过后者是善意提醒，前者就是千年不变的讽刺。

“还有马卡龙吗？”

“有。”

“我全要了，付钱。”

第一句是对Eddie说，后一句是对Thor说，口气都算不上太好，但两个人都依着他的意思办了。

毕竟前者是要赚钱养共生体，后者是要花钱养男朋友，既然是为了更伟大的目标，像语气这种不用在意的小细节就完全被忽略了。

走之前Thor特意悄悄问了问Eddie，Loki大老远跑来巴黎是不是遇到了什么烦心事，Eddie思考了几秒后，迅速果断地回答了伟大的雷神。

“他被别人秀恩爱了，很不爽。”

4

【Eddie，你的脑子乱乱的。】

“你怎么知道，难道我的脑细胞全部乱成了一团？”

因为Loki一次性带走了他所有的甜品，Eddie今天歇业歇得特别早，巴黎的夜幕刚刚降临，他就和Venom一同躺到了自己的床上。

“Venom，我们是不是很久没做了？”

回答他的是Venom落下的一个吻。

Venom的机体变作了触手直接探进宽大的睡衣，自从Eddie报废了第五件睡衣后，人类就放弃了贴身的睡衣，改做长款宽松的睡袍，Venom很喜欢这样的睡袍。因为足够多的空间让他不用费太大的劲就能掰开Eddie的双腿。Eddie不知道，Venom特别喜欢看他张开腿的模样，漂亮的又笔直的双腿下隐藏着会吞吐触手的小穴，Venom了解那里，只需要一点点的刺激就会让平日里凶巴巴的宿主软做一团。

液态的好处就是可塑，Venom可以从任何一个方便的地方操纵Eddie，包括那张可爱的小嘴，他享受Eddie为他勃起的模样，仿佛这个世界最浪荡的男人。他的唇是娇艳的红色，快感侵蚀着身体的每一个角落，从向前挺起的喉结到在风中颤抖的乳头，Eddie不自觉地摆动着腰肢，一点又一点地迎合着Venom。他摩擦在冰冷的机体上他渴求着降温，希翼低温扑灭下腹燃烧的火焰，可这并不能起到什么作用，从冰冷中他获取的是更猛烈的快感，是即将融化与欲望中的交合。

【Eddie……你在渴望爱意吗？】

触手不耐烦地撕扯去他身上的衣物，白色的睡袍应声而落，露出Venom每日朝思暮想的胴体，他爱Eddie，他爱Eddie的身体，还爱这具身体中的灵魂。

可Venom不会说爱，他不适合用语言来表达对宿主的信仰。华丽的辞藻仅仅是一层灰尘，一吹即散的结局从来不是他的选择。

爱，他的爱是彻底的占有。

他焦躁地，前所未有的焦躁，他能感受到Eddie对Loki那番话的触动，这种从来未曾经历过的深远触动令Venom感到不安。

他的触手也感知到主人的不安，疯狂刺激着Eddie被快感笼罩的身体，从胸前到腰肢，再到下体，任何一处都没有遗漏。他揉捏他，仿佛要把他彻底揉进自己的身体。 

“不……不要碰…那里……”

被调教得足够敏感的身体无法接受这么高强度的刺激，Eddie被迫扬起脖子，希望这样能呼吸到更多的空气。身子被抱得很紧，Venom包裹着他，如同平时一般，又不同于平时。柔软的机体滑过他的眉间与眼角，灼热的红舌舔过耳廓，引起Eddie的一阵颤栗。

【Eddie，我不爱你，你知道吗？】

他低沉的嗓音炸在Eddie耳边，Venom不喜欢爱这样的字眼，那是人类的东西，不属于共生体。共生体能给出的最大的类似于爱意的东西就是选择。他选择了Eddie，他们彼此共生，不分你我。

“我……知道……”

睡袍被彻底丢到了床下，Eddie全身因为快感而缩成一团，Venom强硬地迫使他张开双腿，黑色的触手进出在他的臀肉之间，近乎折磨般蹂躏着他的欲望。 

“操…Venom……你干……什么！”

这场性事注定了不会平常，被Eddie搅弄到狂暴的Venom选择了更为粗暴的性爱方式，不单单是用触手进出于他的蜜穴之中，肉壁狠狠咬着触手的感觉确实十分销魂，但这并不是Venom追求的，他要彻底让Eddie明白，他们是一体。

爱都是多余的。

5

这很难，毕竟在此之前，没有共生体尝试过这么做，他们挑选从宿主身上渗出的部位通常是四肢或者后背，这有利于宿主在战斗中保护自己。

而现在Venom找准了那一点，让Eddie如疯如魔的那一点开始渗出。在蜜穴深处的某一点，只需要轻轻一碰就能让Eddie彻底溃败，Venom早就发现了这个秘密，但他从来没有对那里“特殊关照”过。他享受每次撞击到那里时湿润火热的腔体会紧紧吸附着触手，被操熟了的软肉会立马回复紧致，但他也知道那一点会给予Eddie绝对的刺激。

如果不是今天这样的情况，他可能永远都不会这么做。

他用触手压住了人类的四肢，宛如将他绑在了床上一样，腰肢的两侧也铺垫了机体，防止Eddie过于激烈的动作伤害到他自己。男人以很奇怪的姿势被束缚在自己的床铺之上，身上是残留着的之前性爱留下的青紫痕迹，有些尖牙印遗落在腰侧或者大腿根部，一看就知道有多么激烈。

Venom太了解自己的宿主，当侵入的触手还在穴口边微弱抽插时，渗入蜜穴内的那一部分突然发起了进攻。直接从体内的蜜穴中渗出，就在高潮点的那一点上，冲击着控制了Eddie所有感官的按钮。黑色的机体没有留下任何的余地，从那一点渗出后反复撞击着这一片的肉壁。

Eddie哭喊着，他想尖叫却无法发声，他能感受到蜜穴到直肠都被完全占满，插入体内的触手和渗入到蜜穴内部的触手彻底融合在一起，急速地研磨碾压过前列腺的高潮点。他的泪水从眼眶中流出，不自控地划过双颊，又被Venom的舌头舔走。

没有痛苦，没有疼痛，他们的性爱却宛若地狱，如同他们的关系，没有爱却紧密相连。

“放过…我……Venom……”

Venom当然没有放过他，这场夹杂着复杂情感的性事持续到第二天早晨。Eddie不知道自己是怎么熬过的这个夜晚，他再也提不起任何的力气，连Calton进来教训了一顿Venom都毫不知情。

“你这是想操死他吗？昨天不是还好好的吗？”

听了一晚上叫床声的Calton替Eddie盖好被子，从被子边缘透出的痕迹可见昨晚他们究竟玩到什么程度。Calton无心多管闲事，可Eddie现在这幅模样他也不可能让他起床工作。

“算了，好好照顾他吧，你不是能监测他的身体吗？”

得到了Venom保证的某甜品店老板为可怜的人类关上了房门，他一边为Eddie惋惜（也为自己关门一天的甜品店惋惜），一边又十分庆幸，至少Riot还从没有把自己折腾成这个模样。

巴黎香榭丽舍大街的甜品店Symbiose迎来了开张两个月以来的第一次歇业。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请务必点击kudos❤
> 
>  
> 
> 看完记得回老福特给我红心蓝瘦和评论！！


End file.
